Hermione Granger and the return to 1995
by HalfKiraJames
Summary: Hermione returns to the past to change the future. She wants to save those that meant the world to those around her. She has a time limit with time catching up to her will she be able save everyone and herself before the battle comes back
1. Chapter 1

Hermione Granger sat there at the funeral of one of her friends. George Weasley didn't smile or even crack a single joke as Fred Weasley was forever gone. Hermione didn't even shed a single tear as people around her shook with sorrow. A week ago, she had discovered a package for her from Albus himself. Even though he had been dead a year he sent it into the future. He was more talented than she wanted to admit. It was a time turner. He asked her to go back and change the past. To end the war earlier and save lives that were lost. Being who she was she knew what her answer would be.

As the funeral was coming to an end she snuck away. Hermione didn't want to face the Weasley family as the twins were gone and now stood George alone. She knew if she faced them it would cause her to break down. The time turner had been modified so that every turn was a year. Hermione walked into a dark corner of the castle and pulled it out of her pocket. Terrible things had always happened to those that messed with time, but now she questioned how much of that was actually true.

She turned it three times that would put the at the end of their fourth year. She had a list and enough to know that she only had one year to change the future. The defining point of it all was the day Sirius died. Closing her eyes, she released the time turner. As the dial sped backwards she felt herself being pulled through time. What felt like seconds later she felt her feet hit solid ground again and opened her eyes.

In the background she could hear the faintest sound of Harry's cry saying Voldemort was back. Tears welled up in her eyes, but she knew she had to go to Dumbledore. He was her main priority right now. Careful not to be seen she walked to the headmasters' office to wait. It didn't take long between the time she got there to when he would come she knew. She also knew Snape would be with him from the letter Dumbledore had left her.

When the two entered the office to see her, she couldn't help but smile at the way Dumbledore looked confused. "May I help you?" asked Dumbledore. "Yes Professor. Won't you please sit down." The two walked and sat in the chairs. "I know this is hard to believe, but I am Hermione Granger." Snape snorted "I find that fairly hard to believe considering I just saw her with Potter," said Snape. "For your information Professor I come from the year 1998. I have a single mission, but to complete it I need both of you to help."

Snape looked shocked but said nothing. "Look I know you have no proof I say who I am is true, but please at least hear me out." The two of them said nothing so Hermione decided to continue. "I have a plan to save lives and end the war earlier, but I need your help Professor. Voldemort is weak so now is the time to act." "How exactly do you intend to end this war?" snarled Snape. "Look Professor for the life of me I don't know, but it says you are key to ending the war early," said Hermione exasperated. Snape got up ready to object when Dumbledore put his hand on his shoulder.

"We will help you Miss Granger, but I must advise you in how dangerous this task is. There may be consequences that you can't foresee," said Dumbledore. "You don't think I don't know that. I know what it feels like to lose someone you care about deeply." Tears were streaming down Hermione's' face and Snape walked over to her and kneeled in front of her as she collapsed on the ground. "Who did you lose?" It was a simple yet direct question. There was no malice in his voice, but there was something there that Hermione had yet to figure out. "Fred Weasley. He and I had just admitted our feelings recently." Snape realized that there was finality in her voice the same finality he had when he lost Lily. He never thought he would say it, but Hermione Granger was just like him.

"I will help you through this Hermione. You aren't alone. I know it isn't easy to lose someone you care for so deeply. I know it isn't easy to lose someone you care for so deeply. I know it isn't easy to lose someone you care for so deeply." She looked at Severus and saw the sincerity in his eyes. It was as if the entire world came crashing down. Hermione burst into tears and held onto Snape. She held onto him for everything she had lost. Snape knew the pain she was going through. Although Severus wasn't a huge fan of affection he wrapped his arms around her and let her get it all out.


	2. Chapter 2

Some weeks had passed since that day that Hermione had gone to the past. Dumbledore had decided that Snape and Hermione were even enough to go out together on the mission. The mission was to take as many horcruxes out as possible. "Are you sure this is the place?" asked Snape. Professor for the last time yes. As difficult as it is for you to understand we need to talk to him. I know he isn't your favorite person because of what he and the others did to you, but please at least try to be civil." Hermione tapped on the door as Snape stood there looking agitated and heard him mumble he would be if the idiot could be. It wasn't even a minute later when the door opened to reveal Sirius Black. Hermione smiled as Snape scowled. "Yes, may I help you?" "Yes, you can, but may we step inside?" asked Hermione. Sirius looked between the two before ushering the two inside.

Once inside the three made their way to the kitchen while Snape gave Sirius death glares. "Please take a seat, "said Sirius. Hermione and Snape took a seat next to each other while Sirius sat across from them. "Now What exactly can I help you two with. Albus told me I would have some visitors but didn't tell me who and now I see why" "Well this will be a bit difficult to believe but I am Hermione Granger." Sirius looked like he wanted to start laughing sarcastically. "Impossible. I don't know who you are, but you most definitely are not Hermione Granger."

Hermione was about to object when Snape spoke up. "On the contrary Black, she is indeed. Now the question is if you can get it through your tiny little head." Snape said icily. Sirius slammed his hands down on the table as he stood up knocking his chair up. "How dare you Snape. You think you know everything, but you don't. You are nothing but a sniveling little snake!" Snape whipped his wand out Hermione barely had time to react.

"Expelliarmus!"

Both their wands flew into her hand. "Enough! Now you listen here Sirius Black. Unless you value your life, you will help me. You have less than a year left to live unless you help I won't be able to do anything for you. I will not… No, I refuse to see Harry put through that again." Sirius slowly sat back down. "What happens to me?" Hermione looked away unsure as to what to tell him. "Please," he begged. "Your own cousin kills you and it tears Harry apart. He was in pieces for months afterwards." "What can I do?" asked Sirius. "There is a piece of Voldemort in this house and Professor Snape and I need to destroy it," said Hermione. Hermione thought she heard Sirius whisper Regulus but didn't comment on it.

"Where do we start?" asked Sirius. "That my dear Sirius is simple. We must start with Kreacher," she said. The three stood up and went to get Kreacher.


	3. Chapter 3

It took some convincing, but Kreacher was eventually willing to let them have the locket. The three were sitting at the table staring at the locket. "So now what do we do with it?" asked Sirius. "Nothing," said Hermione. He looked at her like she was crazy. "We take it and now you want to do nothing? Are you crazy?" he asked.

"Look Sirius, I want to destroy it just as much as you do, but we need to go about this carefully. One wrong move and Voldemort will win." "Then what do we do Hermione?" asked Severus. Hermione sat there silently thinking how to go about this. "We take them back to Hogwarts. Then when the time is right we destroy them all at once." "Hermione as much as I like the idea there is one problem. You can't go there what if your friends recognize you. What happens then and how would we explain why you look three years older," said Snape.

"Honestly Professor I would think you would have figured that part out already," laughed Hermione. Sirius looked at her and started to howl with laughter. Severus looked at her a moment before he smirked. "Of course, you would think of that. Very well get to work on it." Hermione got up and went to the bathroom. Looking in the mirror she smiled as she pointed her wand at her hair. "Colovaria." Her hair changed from chestnut color to red that could rival the Weasleys. She also needed to change eyes. With one more cast she thought of Harrys' eyes. When she opened them, they were the same shade as his.

Satisfied with her appearance she went to rejoin the two in the kitchen. Sirius was drinking pumpkin juice while Severus just sat there looking annoyed. When she reappeared in the kitchen Sirius spit his juice onto Severus who hadn't noticed, and Severus looked like he had just seen a ghost. "what's wrong?" "Uh, Hermione I don't know if you realize this, but you look exactly like Lily," said Sirius. "Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry! I can go change it," she said. "No, its fine it'll just take some getting used to is all," said Snape.

She went to sit down and rejoin them. "So, what is the plan?" asked Sirius. "So, I will pose as a relation to the Black family and Weasley. I was raised in the U.S. until this year when something called me back home. By staying vague we have a better chance at succeeding." The two of them nodded and agreed that She would stay with Severus for the remainder of the summer. Not only would it be safer they would have a better chance at keeping her away from Hermione of the past.

The next few weeks passed and before Hermione knew it, it was time to return to the school. "So, Hermione what should your name be?" questioned Snape. "I'm not sure Professor maybe you should pick it for me." He sat there thinking before smirking. The smirk scared her because there was also a look in his eyes that she couldn't place. She was his student for many years, but this was a look she had never seen before. "I know how about Rose Lillian Black," he said. "That should work. Is it alright if I read a book from your library?" she asked

He nodded and went to finish packing. Hermione finished packing herself and took to reading a book. This book was on the history of the most ancient and noble house of black.

 **A/N: you can skip this next part until the italics end. It is just the history of the Black family.**

 _The Black family traces its origin back to the Middle Ages. They claim to have entirely magical ancestry, but as no true pure-blood families existed by the twentieth century without some disgraces they were blacked out. The pure-blood families like the Blacks simply removed Muggles and Squibs from their family trees. The Blacks place an immense importance on blood purity, considering themselves akin to royalty in the wizarding world and disdaining Muggles, Squibs, blood traitors, and Muggle-borns. The family motto, which can be found on the family crest, is Toujours Pur, which means "Always Pure" in French. Many members took this phrase very seriously. Because of their views, many the Black family members practiced the Dark Arts and supported Lord Voldemort during the First Wizarding War. A few Blacks even became Death Eaters, while many others never took the Dark Mark but believed in the "purification" of the wizarding world nevertheless. A few members of the family, however, disagreed with the traditional views of their blood purist ways and were disowned for this. Supportive of Voldemort at first, the family loyalists who did not become Death Eaters got cold feet when they saw the levels he would go to achieve his goals. Their hatred towards muggles is such that some members who are not outright Death Eaters would go to lengths to persecute them, such as Araminta Meliflua trying to pass a Ministry Bill to make Muggle-hunting legal. However, even those who originally supported Voldemort's actions to purge the Muggles got cold feet when they saw what he was willing to do for power._

Snape cleared his throat and Hermione closed her book. "It is time to go. I will be dropping you off at the Platform, but I must warn you be careful who you make friends with. If we are to succeed you need to thing tactically." She nodded and grabbed her trunk as they apparated to the platform.


	4. Chapter 4

Severus made sure that she was through the barrier and on the train before disappearing into the crowds of people. Rose walked down the train to find an empty compartment. Closer to the middle there was one and she opened the door. She was trying to put her trunk up but was struggling when an extra pair of hands came up behind her and help. "Here let me help you." She froze, and her eyes widened as her heart sped up. She recognized that voice. It was one that she hadn't heard in three months and it felt comforting. "Thank you," she said calming herself before turning to smile at him. "Hi I'm Fred. I don't think I've seen you around before."

"Hi, Fried, I'm Rose and I'm also a transfer."

He smiled and sat down as George came in. "Oy Fred who's the new girl?" he questioned. Hermione couldn't help but laugh. How she had longed to hear George happy again. "My Name is Rose Black. It's a pleasure to meet you," she said holding her hand out. "you're a Black?" asked Fred. "Yes, does it matter?" The two of them shook their heads and started to talk to her about Hogwarts. Rose had a tough time remembering she wasn't the Hermione they all knew and loved. It seemed like ages before Hogwarts finally came into view for her and she looked out the window smiling.

Once the train stopped Rose got off the train with Fred and George. They hustled her to the carriages where she saw Hermione, Ron, and Harry. Getting on she couldn't help but smile at how awkward her past self-looked. "Hey Fred, George who is this?" asked Ron bluntly. "Hi, my name is Rose Black." Harry looked up at the name black. "Are you by chance related to Sirius Black?" he asked. "Yes, he's my uncle. Regulus Black is my father. Why?" Harry looked uncomfortable for a moment. "He's my godfather." "Really what's he like?" Harry cracked a grin thankful that she didn't judge Sirius right away. "He's great. Kind and loving. A little impulsive, but I couldn't as for anyone better."

They arrived at castle and Rose said good-bye to everyone as she went to wait in the hall to be sorted after the first years. If she was nervous the first time it was nothing compared to how she felt now. Rose needed to be in Slytherin to prove she was a true Black. She watched as the first years were sorted and moved closer to the door. Once the last first year had taken their seat Dumbledore stood up and waved his hand, which caused the doors to fly open revealing Rose.

"Students I want you to help me welcome a transfer student Rose Black. She will be finishing he seventh year here at Hogwarts after most of her education has been completed at Ilvermorny. Rose sat down on the stool as she sat the sorting hat went down over her eyes. "Miss Granger a little late, aren't we?" asked the hat. "I have a mission I need to complete, and it requires that I be in Slytherin." "Ah, yes of course, but you don't have the qualities of that house. I always stand by my first choice. Better be… GRYFFINDOR!"

Rose hopped off the stool and headed over to where the Gryffindor table was cheering. Chancing a glance, she saw Harry and Fred smiling. She waved at them and joined her new house mates. Once seated the food appeared before them. Rose carefully picked at her food. She knew she had to act better than anyone else. It wasn't until someone nudged her that she was realized that she was spacing out. "Hey Rose… Rose… Rose Black" said Ginny. "Hmm… Oh sorry what were you saying?" she asked. "I asked if you were related to the Noble house of Black." Rose looked at them and made herself look as regal as possible.

"I am from the ancient and most Noble house of Black. Daughter of Regulus Black and Mayla Weasley." Anyone within earshot turned to look including some from the Gryffindor table. "Did you say Mayla Weasley?" asked Draco from the Slytherin table. She realized she may have said something wrong. Snapping her mouth shut she nodded. There were whispers as Slytherins' and Gryffindors alike spread the word. She quickly finished her dinner and followed the first years to the tower.

Once there she was directed to her dorm. There were four other girls who looked up and then went about ignoring her. If she was unsure before she was sure now that being a Black was a huge problem Gryffindor. Rose put her things away and after setting a few silence charms around her bed she went to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Over the next few days Rose struggled with how everyone treated her. She felt like she was in her first year all over again. On Friday she had potions with Slytherin. Everyone filed into the dungeons and took their seats. She looked around and saw an empty spot across from the twins and set her books down. Snape came in and told them they would be learning about Polyjuice potions. Rose smiled as she caught Snape smirking.

She had a feeling that he had known it was her and her friends that had stolen from his stores all those years ago. Her partner was Mia Nott a Slytherin. "Black I don't want you to ruin anything so how about you just sit there and act like you are doing something of importance." Rose hated being talked down to. She pulled her items out of her bag and wrote down notes as the teacher spoke. Once she had all the instructions she got up ignoring Mias' calls for her to sit down. Once in the storage cabinet she was pulling ingredients when Snape came up behind her. "Well, Well Miss Black it seems you've made this before. I dare say you will make a perfect batch," he said. Rose smiled and knew he knew.

The rest of the hour the class worked in silence Mia Nott glared at her as she worked diligently. When the hour was, up Rose was packing her things up when Mia knocked her books all over the floor. Laughing the Slytherins left and Rose started to pick up her quills, ink wells, and books. Tears brimmed her eyes as she reached for a book a hand covered her. Looking up Rose saw it was Fred with George standing behind him. "Hey you okay?" he asked. "Yes, thank you." "You should ignore them they hate all Gryffindors and more so purebloods in Gryffindor" said George. "I don't quite fit into their views, do I?" They shook their heads. "Because I'm part Weasley. I don't see what is so bad about that." "Well were considered blood traitors," said Fred.

Fred finished putting her books in her bag and handed it to her. "I guess that makes sense for the Slytherins, but the girls in my dorm ignore me too," she said defeated. Fred and George shared a look and nodded. "Well if you find it unbearable we can always show you a secret place you can sleep." She looked up and smiled. Wrapping her arms around the twins she hugged them. "Thank you."

The twins left, and Rose was about to when Severus cleared his throat. "Miss Black…" She turned and walked up to his desk. "Yes Severus." Rose smiled making Severus feel uncomfortable. He would never admit it but with Rose looking like Lily and her personality too made it hard for him to concentrate. It was like looking into the past. "I was hoping you would accompany me to the gaunt house to retrieve the ring. I don't want Dumbledore to be aware as what you told me happened last time." She nodded and waited knowing he had more to say. "Good be here tomorrow after breakfast I will be waiting."


	6. Chapter 6

Rose woke up early the next morning and smiled knowing she was one step closer to saving Harry from all the pain. Quickly she got dressed in a pair of jeans and a purple t-shirt. Heading down to breakfast she saw Hermione reading a book as always. Shaking her head, she made her way towards her and grabbed Hermiones' book. "Hey! Give that back." "Fine, don't even thank me from saving you from running smack into the wall. Ungrateful girl." Rose tossed the book back at her and Hermione caught it. Rose sat down and buttered her toast. It wasn't even five minutes later when Hermione shuffled over to the place where Rose was eating by herself.

"Um… thank you. I didn't mean to sound rude… it's just not many…" Hermione seemed to be struggling with what to say and Rose laughed. "Not many people are kind to you, are they?" She shook her head. "It's alright I get it. I once had someone call me and insufferable know it all and he was from a different house in America. I get it. You have no Idea how similar you and I are." Rose smiled at her past self Hermione and couldn't help but know she was still so innocent compared to herself and planned to keep it that way. She finished her toast and was about to leave when she turned around to see Hermione reading her book by herself. "Hey Hermione…" she looked up from her book.

"How would you like to go on an adventure. I can't guarantee you will get out without some scratches but it's for the greater good." Hermione bit her lip looking unsure. "Look if you decide to you can bring Ron and Harry. Meet me down in the potions classroom if you want to. We will be leaving in 10 minutes." Rose left and headed down to the classroom. On the way, down she saw a few Slytherin trickling out of the dorm to get breakfast. Before long breakfast would be in full swing and a few students wouldn't be missed.

She had just about reached the door when she heard her name being called by three voices. She smiled knowing Hermione couldn't resist. "Hello Hermione, Harry, Ron. I'm so glad you decided to come along. Come on we have to meet with Severus." Harry and Ron froze on the spot. "Snape… Hermione you never told us that you just said it was for the war against Voldemort," said Harry. "Harry I'm sorry I didn't tell her everything because I knew you wouldn't want to come. Please forgive me," said Rose.

She opened the door to reveal Severus but also Sirius. "Sirius!" shouted Harry. He ran up and hugged his godfather. Rose smiled as she leaned against the door. She was happy to be able to see Harry was happy. Hermione poked Rose and she looked to see Hermione had that knowing shine in her eyes. "You knew he would be, here didn't you?" Rose just smiled and walked up to Severus. "I hope you don't mind I brought a few people to help us." Severus looked like he was about to kill Rose but sighed and covered his eyes with his hand. "Rose, why did you bring them? I told you it would be just us." "I'm sorry Severus, but we have no idea what we will find there, and we may need some help."

Severus looked ready to retort but gave an exasperated sigh instead. "Fine, but Potter stays here with Black. He must practice Occlumency. As surprised as I am to say it Black has been quite quick to pick up Occlumency." Harry looked confused. "What's Occlumency?" asked Ron. "Occlumency is the ability to block others out of your mind and will come in handy for if any of you come face to face with Voldemort. He can read your mind and any information that you have. So, until you learn how to control it only Hermione and Ron can come with us," said Rose.

Harry was about to argue when Sirius put his hand on Harry. "Harry please just listen to them. I promise you they want to help you," said Sirius. Harry looked between a scowling Snape and smiling Rose. He finally nodded and walked away with Sirius. Once they were out Severus spun around on the three. He looked livid. Ron and Hermione took a step back. "Now Miss Black didn't I say it would be just you and me. I don't need a Weasley and another Gra…" Severus stopped himself and cleared his through only to continue. "Another insufferable know it all." "Sir, you know as well as I do we don't know what to expect so it is best to have some help. Besides aren't they notorious for walking into trouble."

"Fine! But if there are any problems it will be on you. Weasley get over here and hold on. Granger you hold onto Rose," barked Snape. The two-grabbed hold of their designated travel buddies. Ron looked ready to gag at having to be next to Snape. The next moment they felt as if they were being pulled through space. What was mere seconds later the four of them landed just outside of Little Haggleton. Ron dropped to his knees and emptied his stomach. "What was that?" he asked. "That my dear Ronald was apparition. Considering your reaction, I take it you have never apparated before," said Rose. He shook his head and Rose looked at him and grinned. "Well some witches and wizards have lost ears and eyebrows for apparating wrong so never try it on your own unless you have the right people around you," she said.

Ron looked ready to say something else, but Snape grabbed him roughly and pulled him into a standing position. "If you are done chatting we really should get going. I don't want to be out more than I have to." Ron was about to object when Hermione kicked him. The four traveled down the dirt road towards the gaunt house.


	7. Chapter 7

The four didn't have far to go. It wasn't even ten minutes before they found the house. When Rose looked at it she saw it was more like a shack. The building half-hidden amongst the tangle of trunks. It seemed to be in a very strange location to choose for a house, or else an odd decision to leave the trees growing nearby, blocking all light and the view of the valley below. its walls were mossy and so many tiles had fallen off the roof that the rafters were visible in places. Nettles grew all around it, their tips reaching the windows, which were tiny and thick with grime. Rose was about to grab the door handle when Snape grabbed her hand. "Wait do you think it would be that easy. Use your head! He probably put a curse on it," Said Snape. She looked at him and smiled. "I knew you cared. You can act all angry but inside you really care." He dropped her hand and whipped out his wand.

Snape set to work checking for curses and trying to break the curse on the house while Rose took Ron with her. The two were searching around the back of the house when Ron started to talk. "I don't get it Rose you aren't anything like Student. The Git treats you like someone special, but as far as I can tell you have no relation." Rose started to laugh and shook her head at Ron. "Oh, Ron there is so much you don't understand." "then tell me. How can I understand if you don't tell me?" Rose stopped and looked at him. "You really want to know?" Ron nodded his head. "Fine, but this cannot get back to Hermione or anyone else except Harry. Do you understand me." He nodded again.

Rose pulled out her necklace from under her shirt. "Do you know what this is Ron?" "That's a time-turner! But how do you have one?" "It was a gift to me to alter the past. I am not Rose Black. I am your best friend Hermione Granger." Ron stumbled backwards and fell. "But how?" "Simple Ronald I used the time-turner. I came to change the past. Change the fates and end the war by the end of this year." Ron was about to say something when Hermione came running around the corner. "Rose! Ron! Professor Snape…." She began. Rose pulled Ron up and ran to the front of the house.

Severus was unconscious but breathing. "Severus, come on wake up." Tears brimmed her eyes. She turned towards Hermione. "What Happened!" "He thought he broke the curse and touched the door and then he was blasted with some kind of weird energy. I'm Sorry!" she cried. "What an idiot. Ron, I need you to concentrate. Remember when Harry spoke Parseltongue. Try saying open to the snake on the door. Hermione help me." Hermione joined Rose on the ground next to Snape while giving her a weird look as to how she knew that Harry could speak Parseltongue. "Hermione grabbed his wand while Rose used her own to run some tests on him. "Of course, a sleeping curse." Said Rose. "Sleeping curse isn't that just from fairy tales?" asked Hermione.

"Usually, but when they happen in the wizarding world they are much worse. They can sleep for years and never wake up even worse there are tons of various kinds. We have to get back to poppy to get the cure." Just then the two heard a click as the door to the Gaunt shack opened. The three stepped inside. The floor was rotting away. "What are we looking for?" asked Hermione. "A ring. I must warn you to stick together with me though as I have no idea what else could be lurking around." The three walked carefully around the shack until through the floor boards Rose saw a tiny gold box. She got on the floor and started to pull the boards away. Eventually she was able to reach the box. Rose grabbed it and opened the box to reveal the ring. "Got it. Let's go." They walked out of the house and Rose used her wand to set the curses back upon the house making it look as if it was undisturbed. "Why did you do that?" asked Hermione.

"I'll explain later, but right now I need you to do exactly as I say. Hermione, you and Ron are going to apparate together while I take Severus." Hermione suddenly looked very alarmed. "What!? But I can't! I haven't been trained." Rose looked straight into Hermiones' eyes. "Listen to me Hermione. Yes, you can. Just visualize where you want to be. I will be right behind you okay." Said Rose. Hermione nodded and grabbed Rons arm. "Good. Now I want you to visualize yourself in the potions classroom all the tiny details and you are standing in front of Severus' desk. Got it?" she asked. Hermione nodded. "Good now imagine you are there."

It an instant Ron and Hermione were gone. Rose went over to Snape and wrapped her arms around his waist after pocketing the ring. "Severus, I promise you will be okay. I'm doing the best I can for you so hold on please." With a pop, she was gone and reappeared in Severus' classroom to see a fairly sick Ron and a beaming Hermione. "I knew you could do it." Hermione went to get Madam Pomfrey while Rose set Severus down and went to grab Ron a potion. "Here Ron this should help." He took the flask from her and drank it down. He smiled feeling better as Hermione came in with Madam Pomfrey.

Madam Pomfrey levitated Snape to the hospital wing and Rose walked to the headmaster's office as Ron and Hermione went to find Harry.


	8. Chapter 8

After dropping off the ring Rose decided to take a walk around the castle when she was suddenly pulled behind a suit of armor. Looking up she saw that it was Fred and George. "Fred! George! What are you doing?" The twins smiled at her and pulled out an old looking book. Rose looked and saw it was a family history of both the Black and Weasley families. "So, Rose we decided we would see how you are related to us, but do you want to guess what we discovered about your family," said Fred. Rose looked at them her eyes wide with shock. She backed herself against the wall feeling for the exit. Unable to find it she did the only thing she could think of. She ran at the twins pushing past them.

Rose couldn't tell how long she had run, but she heard the twins yelling after her. Suddenly she tripped over a rock and cried out in pain. The twins came running up at her scream. "Rose! Are you alright?" asked Fred. Looking up she saw concern in his eyes. "I think I broke my ankle." Fred and George exchanged glances then Fred held out his hand. "Can you stand up?" She took his hand and tried to stand. The moment she put pressure on her leg she let out a scream and Fred held her close. "We have two options we can take you to Madam Pomfrey or we can try to fix your ankle for you," said George. She shook her head and started to cry. "I can't! I just can't do that! Please George fix my ankle," she cried. George nodded as Fred carefully set her down on the ground. "Fred hold her still and muffle her screams. We don't need anyone coming down here and finding us."

Fred nodded and once he had Rose positioned between his legs he put his hand over her mouth. "I'm sorry…" George said before he pointed his wand at her ankle. "Episkey" "Mmphf!" cried Rose. Fred felt tears spilling down her cheeks as he heard a loud crack letting them all know her ankle was fixed. "There you go Rose, good as new." Carefully she stood up and took a step glad that George knew how to heal broken bones. "Thank you George I appreciate the help." She smiled as the twins frowned at her. "Now Rose why did you run away from us the moment we spoke to you about your family?" Rose started to cry, and the twins exchanged a concerned look. "You know I'm not who I say I am. I didn't want to involve you. I want to keep as many people out of it as possible." Fred wrapped his arms around her. He was about five inches taller than her, so he could rest his chin on her head. "You know Rose we don't care about how or why you had to hide the truth, but we do care that you are on the side of good."

Rose looked at the twins and smiled. "I am. I have never been on any other side, but good. If you want to know the truth I don't mind telling you." Fred shook his head and George grinned. "As much as we would love that we know you have your reasons and we respect that. However, if you ever have need of our assistance don't hesitate to ask." The twins walked away as they tossed the book to Rose. Opening the book, she couldn't help but smile. The book was blank the twins had probably placed a charm on it and she had to figure out the right one to read the contents.

Rose looked both ways before she exited the secret passage. Deciding to check up on Severus she headed over towards the infirmary.


	9. Chapter 9

Rose entered just in time to see Madam Pomfrey giving him a potion. Looking up she smiled. Ah Miss Black Professor Snape is just waking up," said Poppy. Walking forward she sat down on the chair next to Severus' bed. Pushing his hair out of his face she looked at his sallow face. When he wasn't scowling, he looked so peaceful. "Oh, Severus you have been through so much." She then felt a hand clasp around her wrist. Looking down she looked in a pair of onyx eyes. "Rose, thank you." She started to cry. "You idiot I was so worried about you. I thought I lost you." Snape chuckled which made Rose smile. "I'm glad there isn't just a grumpy man in there." "I'm not grumpy just bitter, you stupid girl." She smiled and hugged him which he returned. He didn't know what this girl was doing to him, but he had grown fond of her.

After Poppy checked Severus over she agreed to let him leave under the condition that Rose escorted him back to his living quarters. Once they reached the dungeons Severus led her down several halls before there standing in front of them was the most beautiful couple Rose had ever seen. The Portrait was of two students that had to be no older than their fifth year. "It's a portrait of Lily and me. We had it done right before Christmas of our fifth year." Rose could have sworn she saw tears, but Severus cleared his throat. "Lilies Bloom when Roses shine." The two in the portrait said enter as they swung aside. Walking in she saw Severus was a simple man. He didn't have many possessions except for his books.

"Now you have escorted me like Poppy had asked of you, you may go." "Of course, Severus, but before I go may I ask a favor?" asked Rose. He looked as if he wanted to say no but sighed and motioned for her to continue. "May I bring Harry to the portrait. I know it is like your secret piece of Lily, but I think it will be good for Harry." Severus glared at her but nodded. Quickly thanking him she ran out of his private quarters and decided to find Harry. It didn't take her long to find him on the grounds sitting by the lake with Ron and Hermione.

"Come on 'Mione we can study later," whined Ron. Rose shook her head remembering how that conversation went. "Excuse me Harry may I sit down?" The three looked up and saw Rose. Nodding she sat down and it felt comforting to be with the innocence they all felt again. "You know Hermione is right you should really study otherwise you won't be able to become an Auror." Harry looked up at her surprised. "How did you…" began Harry. "Oh, Harry your father was an Auror as well. He would be proud of you." Harry looked off into the distance. "I wish there was a way to talk to them. My parents I mean. "I can't help you speak with your father, but I can help you speak with your mother." Harry looked at Rose like she was crazy. "Please trust me." She held out her hand and he took it.

Rose led him down to the dungeons and the farther they got the colder it was. Wrapping his cape tightly around himself he followed her. Ten minutes later they arrived in front of the portrait. Harry looked up to see a beautiful red head with almond shaped green eyes. "Mom…" Rose smiled as she saw Harry tear up. Placing a hand on his shoulder he looked at her. "Remember this isn't the Lily who was your mother. This Lily is only in her fifth year." "I know, but at least I can talk to her." Rose turned and started to walk away, but not before she heard Harry thank her by her name. Not Rose but as Hermione. Nodding she continued off to her dorm. She wanted Harry to enjoy what he could for soon war would be upon them. The next piece to get would be the goblet. She knew that would not be an easy task, but they needed Sirius to help. The problem was how to get into Gringotts. She certainly didn't want to do it like last time. She decided to carefully plan her next move and head back out to the lake.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I can hardly believe I am half way through this story. I know time-travel fanfics seem to be over used, but they are fun to write. Anyways happy reading.**

Over the next few weeks Rose watched as Hermione helped create the DA, find a place to practice, and Harry fall in love with Cho Chang. Although she wanted to interfere and help Severus had made it clear that no matter what unless it dealt directly with the Horcruxes she was not to interfere. It was hard for her at times because of the knowledge she possessed. The hardest part was not hexing the toad into oblivion. Umbridge made her life a living hell. She may have been a Black, but no one accepted her as such. It was one particular night that Severus was speaking with her about the next target when the toad came in. The moment she saw the two of them together the toad started spouting how it was improper for a Professor and student to be alone together so late at night. Since that night, she had been watching Rose like a hawk.

One morning after Rose had grabbed a roll from the table a letter was handed to her from Fred himself. "Professor McGonagall asked me to deliver this to you." Smiling she thanked him and opened the letter. It was not from McGonagall, but Severus. He told her tonight Sirius would be collecting the cup and that she was to assist him. At noon when most of the students were in the great hall she went to the room of requirement. Once inside she saw Severus there, but the most amazing part was McGonagall was also there. "Professor McGonagall what are you doing here?" asked Rose. "I asked her to escort you. I can't come because you aren't the only one that Umbridge has been watching. Dumbledore has given both of you permission to apparate outside the school and return to the school the same way."

Severus looked like he wanted to say something else but decided to leave. McGonagall and Rose apparated to a dark alley before stepping into the busy streets of Diagon alley. Making their way to Gringotts they ran into a man that made McGonagall stop in her tracks. Before them was a man with messy short black hair and blue eyes. The only thing missing was a pair of glasses and he could have been James Potter. "Honestly Sirius don't scare Professor McGonagall like that," laughed Rose. "Sorry, but I can't really go out as myself." By this time, McGonagall had recovered and was leading the two inside. Walking up to a goblin she explained that Miss Black needed to get some money from her vault and her guardian was here to bring the key.

The goblin looked all three of them over before nodding. It was luck that the Lestrange vault was next to the Black vault. The three of them sped through the tunnels of Gringotts until they reached the Black vaults. When the goblin wasn't looking, Rose knocked him out. Professor McGonagall helped carry the goblin over towards the vault. As they approached Rose was expecting to see a dragon but saw nothing. "He must have put it here when he took over next year," she murmured. Sirius looked at her but said nothing. Between the three of them they opened the vault. Lighting up the vault she felt the same sensation she had the last time she was in here. "Whatever you do try to avoid touching anything. They have a multiplier spell on almost everything in here." Rose thought she heard him mutter something about his cousin being crazy.

Between the two of them they carefully maneuvered their way toward the back of the vault. As they got closer Rose could finally see the cup. It was just as she remembered it. The problem was it was at the top of a pile of gold and knowing what happened last time, the moment she touched any of it, it would multiply. "What's wrong Rose?" asked Sirius. "Do you trust me?" Sirius nodded, and she went jumping up towards the cup the moment she touched the gold it started to multiply and burn her body. Cursing she pushed forward towards the goblet of Hufflepuff. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Sirius starting to move towards her. "STOP! Sirius, I mean it I don't want you to come near here. One is already enough to set it off like crazy." Rose reached the cup and grabbed it and ran down the mountain of gold. With a quick wave of her wand she created a replica of the cup. Quickly the three and the goblin removed themselves from the vault.

Once outside Rose collapsed onto the ground the burns from the gold getting to her. "Hermione!" shouted Sirius. Sirius held her up as he pulled her robe away to reveal red welts on her visible skin. He didn't know the damage it had done to what he couldn't see, and it worried him. Her breathing was labored as it was. "Excuse me Mr. Black, but did you just say Hermione?" asked McGonagall. "I'll explain later but right now we need to get her out of here and somewhere safe." Professor McGonagall nodded and helped Sirius carry her back into the cart. Once she was situated they woke up the goblin and convinced him they got the galleons they needed.

Once outside Gringotts they apparated back to Grimwald Place. Sirius made sure Hermione was tucked away before flooing for Severus. "Minerva, would you like a cup of tea? It may be some time before Snape gets here and I certainly can't let you go alone back to Hogwarts. There would be to many questions." "Indeed, Mr. Black, but would you mind telling me why you called her Hermione. The last time I checked Miss Granger was a fifth year not a seventh year." Just then green flames came through the fireplace along with Severus. "That Minerva is true, but it is also true that the seventh year before you was and is the very same Miss Granger," Said Severus.

McGonagall looked so confused that Sirius started to laugh, but Severus proceeded to explain that the Hermione from the future came to the past to change the toll of the war and that she has the knowledge of every decision and its consequence. "So, in short I must protect what is most precious to us all. Hermione here has put her life on the line multiple times and lost the person she loves most in the world which is why she is here." "The poor child. Why must she carry this burden by herself though?" asked McGonagall. "Because that is the way she is. She feels that everything that happens she must burden herself. She rarely allows others to get hurt if she can help it. I'm sure you saw that first hand today." McGonagall nodded as Severus went to check on her upstairs.

He knocked and entered to see her sleeping soundly. Sitting on the edge of the bed he moved her hair and touched the side if her face. He wanted to tell her not to put herself in any unnecessary danger earlier and now he wished he had. He felt a hand on his wrist and looked into the emerald green eyes. "I see you found trouble." She grinned and nodded. "Yeah it just seems to follow me around." Shaking his head, he had to help her strip down to nearly nothing, so he could heal her. The only things she was wearing was her bra and panties. "He had a boil salve that he gently started to apply on her arms, legs, and stomach. Before she knew it, he was finished, and she was already feeling better. "Miss Granger…" She stopped what she was doing and looked at his back as he spoke. "I must assume that scar on the forearm that says Mud blood is from the war." "Yes" she said. "Very Well then I hope you succeed so you never have to feel that pain that I am sure you did when that was done." With that he left, and she sat on the edge of the bed holding her shirt to her chest. Severus was such a mysterious man to her. He never cared for her before, but now he seemed to have a fatherly approach to her and she didn't mind one bit. In fact, she welcomed it in a world where she was alone in the past.

Severus returned to the two adults in the kitchen. "She should be fine just a good night's rest tonight." "Thank you, Severus." He nodded and disapparated. He would never admit it, but he constantly worried about her. With four Horcruxes down that left three to go. She had divulged to him once what they all were, but his main concern was what would happen to her when this was all over.


	11. Chapter 11

Later that night Rose woke up to see Professor McGonagall sitting in a chair near her bed. Sitting up she grunted in pain. "Careful Hermione you need your rest." Looking up she saw McGonagall smiling at her. "How did you…" "When you collapsed outside of the vault Sirius shouted your name." Groaning Hermione put her head in her hands. "That idiot. I wanted to keep it a secret for as long as possible. The less people involved the better," She said. "You certainly are a bright witch, but you need to learn to rely on others better." She looked at her head of house and started to laugh. "You would say that. How would you feel if I told you in order to defeat Voldemort we have to place Harry in direct danger?"

McGonagall pursed her lips as she processed what Hermione had just said. It was in that moment that she realized the innocent Hermione Granger was no longer around. In place was a girl no woman who had been through a war first hand. "Isn't there another way?" she asked. Hermione shook her head. "I want to protect him just as much as you, but I need to get him ready as quickly as possible and that's why he must also learn occlumency." McGonagall nodded and stood up. "I'm going to see about getting you some dinner before we head back to Hogwarts. Nodding Hermione relaxed and decided to get some more sleep.

Once she reached the kitchen she saw Sirius was making some dinner. "I take it she's awake." "Yes. Sirius how can you stand here and deal with this so calmly. From what I understand you haven't known that long either." Sirius chuckled as he put his biscuits and gravy on the table and sat down. "I really don't have a choice my other option is death," he said. McGonagall looked at him asking him to elaborate. "When I first met, her she came with Snape. I didn't believe her but after being a total arse she told me my future if I didn't help. After all this is over I want Harry to be able to come and live with me, but if I don't help he could be stuck with his Aunt and Uncle for two more years," said Sirius sadly.

"What can I do?" McGonagall asked. She had always been fond of the girl and seeing how much she changed in just a couple of years made her heart break. "Be there for her and don't press the matter. When she is ready she will come to you." Nodding she went back to Hermiones room, but not before she had swiped the biscuits and gravy from the table. She knocked on the door and entered just in time to see Hermione cover her arm quickly, but not before McGonagall saw a scar that had yet to heal. "What is that?" "It's nothing just a scar to remind me what I'm fighting for." She set down the food on the night stand and pulled Hermione into a hug. Hermione froze for a moment before returning the hug. "I know you don't want to talk about it probably never will, but I want you to know I'm here if you ever need me."

She nodded and finished changing into her Hogwarts robes. "You better finish eating quickly we will be returning to Hogwarts shortly. "Of course, Professor and thank you." McGonagall left to let her eat in peace and decided to watch over her a little more often if she could. To the others, she may be Rose Black, but to her she was Hermione Granger her Gryffindor Princess. By the time, they left it was nightfall and dinner will have been over for at least a couple of hours. Deciding the best course of action would be to take her to the infirmary before Delores decided to interrogate them. Minerva didn't like that woman and with her new knowledge she would protect the girl at all costs.


	12. Chapter 12

They had barely set foot in the hall when Snape rushed towards them. "Come with me quickly. Delores is looking for the both of you." The two of them followed him until they reached a Portrait near the potions classroom. "Dragons," barked Severus. They walked into a cozy common room and as Rose looked around Severus motioned for the two to sit. "What's going on why is that toad looking for us?" asked Rose. "She hasn't seen you since lunch and you missed dinner, so she wants to know where you ran off to. I told her you had a family emergency and that McGonagall was escorting you. I don't think she believed me though." Just then the portrait swung open and Ron and Harry scrambled through.

"Boys what are you doing out of bed?" asked McGonagall. "Sorry Professor, but Professor Snape asked for us to help distract the toad, so he could reach you both before she found you. With the help of Fred and George she's completely distracted." Thank you, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley. Now the reason I called you here as well is because we will need your help. The two boys exchanged a look of horror that Rose had to look away to keep from laughing. "Potter I honestly can't believe I'm going to ask you this, but we need you to find something for us in the room where things are hidden," said Snape. "What is it?" asked Harry. "It called the Lost Diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw and its somewhere in Hogwarts," said Rose. "But how can Harry help?" asked Ron.

Severus and Rose shared a look before she looked back at her two best friends. "Harry, I want to tell you, but because of your connection with Voldemort we can't tell you much." "But Rose why? He doesn't know of the connection." "Unfortunately, he will very soon, and he may decide to use it against you. We understand if you don't want to help, but it may take longer without your help," said Rose. McGonagall stood up and looked at the boys. "I think it's getting late. I will escort Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley back to Gryffindor tower and Severus please escort Ms. Black to the guest quarters I want her to return in the morning so if Delores asks we can tell her she will be back at breakfast or a little after. We will discuss this later." Everyone left, and Severus and Rose were walking to the guest quarters when Umbridge showed up. Rose was gladder than ever that Severus had disillusioned her.

"Severus where is Miss Black?" "I ran into Minerva earlier as she was returning, and Miss Black will return by breakfast or a little after. Now if you will excuse me I have rounds to do. With that Severus walked off with Rose walking behind him. She had taken her shoes off to make sure no noise was heard from her shoes. When they reached the portrait, she noticed it was Snapes'. He quickly said the password and stepped inside. Once inside she took the charm off her. "Severus…" "She was still following us, so I can't chance her see me going to a guest quarters room. You will have to stay the night here. Take my room. I will sleep on the couch. She nodded and went into the room he pointed out. As she got out of her clothes she found a robe and decided to use the bathroom adjoining the bedroom. When she finished she stepped back into the room and found a long shirt on the bed. Figuring Severus must have put it there she slipped it on and got into the bed. Pulling the covers back up she drifted off to sleep knowing that she would get one of the best sleeps she had in a while. They were almost there for the war was nearly at its peak and Voldemort didn't even know it.


	13. Chapter 13

The weeks passed and before they knew it Christmas was nearly upon them. Rose had given up trying to fit in with Gryffindor again and accepted the fact she would always be a loner to some extent. Because of this she didn't have many friends in her year. She took up the twins offer and moved into a spare room with its own common room that Fred and George showed her. Rose sat next to Fred and George for every meal. They enjoyed her company. Rose would often see Fred stealing glances at Hermione and couldn't help, but smile. "Hey Fred if you keep staring at her she's bound to notice," said Rose. Fred turned towards her a looked shocked. "Is it that obvious?" "Only to me, but I promise she will notice one day. Why not talk to her and let her know how you feel?"

Fred shook his head. "I can't my brother fancies her." Rose laughed and touched his shoulder. "Oh Fred, she likes Ron as nothing more than a brother I promise. She likes you whether she realizes it yet or not." Fred grinned and picked up his book bag. "Thanks Rose, I think I will go and talk to her." Fred walked down the table and started to talk to Hermione. It wasn't long before she was waving bye to Ron and Harry as she walked away with Fred. "So, Rose how did you know he liked Hermione. I'm the only person he has ever told," said George. She smiled and shook her head. "Some things are better left a secret George. Now we should head to class or we will be late." George shook his head and laughed. "Honestly, we still have fifteen minutes before breakfast is over and another five to get to class. If I didn't know better, I'd say you're Hermione."

"Maybe I am," she smiled. George looked at her before cracking a smile. "Well then that explains a lot. Shall we get to class then Miss Know-it-all," he said jokingly. The two walked off to class together. On the way, Fred caught up with the two of them and had a silly grin on his face. "So, I take it she likes you," said Rose. "Yes, I asked her out and she said yes. I can't believe it. Thank you Rose." Fred hugged her as she laughed. "It's alright sometimes people just need a little push."

The rest of the day went by quickly and Rose was sitting in her secret private dorm. After Rose had basically rejected her dorm mates she spent most of the time with the twins in her own quarters. She was sitting by the fireplace when she realized today was December 18th. Closing her book, she looked at the time 1 A.M. Harry would just be starting to have the dream. Putting her student robes on she quietly crept down the hall. After climbing several staircases, she reached Professor McGonagalls' private quarters. She had knocked and waited until the elder witch opened the door. Miss Black what is it?" "Professor please we need to get to Gryffindor tower." The look in her eyes held nothing but worry. Nodding Professor McGonagall tied her emerald green night robe and they quickly raced to the tower. "Mimbulus Mimbletonia," shouted McGonagall waking up the Fat Lady. Irritated she swung the door open and McGonagall raced after Rose as she sped up the boys' stairs to their dorms.

She opened the door to Ron and Harrys' dorm that they shared and saw Ron trying to wake Harry up. He saw Rose and the Professor standing there. "Rose? Professor McGonagall what are you doing here?" he asked. "Ron, you know very well why I would be here. Now move aside." Ron moved aside as Rose leaned over Harry. He heard her whisper a sorry before she slapped him across the face hard. This jolted him out of his fitful sleep. As he sat up he looked sick. Quickly she conjured up a waste basket and handed it to him. He leaned over a threw up. Once he finished cleaning out his insides he started babbling about Mr. Weasley. Ron and McGonagall were about to speak when Rose leveled with Harry. "Harry, I understand however you need to go see Professor Dumbledore and he will help you. "Ron, Professor McGonagall please take Harry to Dumbledore I will collect the other Weasley children." They looked at her confused but nodded as they helped Harry stand and took off down the stairs. Rose rushed into the seventh-year dorm and woke up the twins. "Rose what are you doing here?" asked Fred. "There isn't time to explain. Please get up and meet me down in the common room. I need to go wake Ginny.

The twins shared a look as she exited and got up, throwing on their robes they headed down to the common room. After a couple of minutes Ginny and Rose walked down the stairs. "What's going on?" asked Ginny. "I'm not sure Rose woke us up too," said George. "I need to bring you to Dumbledores' office and Ron is already there." The four of them headed off to the Headmasters office. On the way, they ran into Severus. "Ah Rose, I see you have collected the Weasley family. Professor Dumbledore has sent for me as well." Once they reached the Gargoyle that guarded the Headmasters' office it sprang to life as if it was expecting them. They all stepped onto the moving staircase and walked through the oak door when they reached the top. Inside was Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore along with Ron and Harry. "What's going on?" asked Ginny

"Dad has been attacked," said Ron. Rose heard the other three Weasley children gasp. Dumbledore turned around to look at the other children. I'm sending you all to Grimwald place now. I will have your things packed. Get ready to leave," said Dumbledore. The four children nodded as he grabbed a kettle from the shelf and pointed his want at it. "Portus." Now this will transport you to number twelve, but I must advise you to be careful. Rose you will go with them as well." Rose nodded and joined the Weasley children. "Professor what about me?" asked Harry. "Harry, you will go with Severus. It can't wait any longer this must be stopped."

Severus dragged Harry out of the office as the others were being directed to touch the kettle. He counted to three and suddenly they all felt a tug around their navel. As they went spinning through the air Rose just about lost her grip, but Fred caught hold of her hand. She smiled at him. Once they landed Sirius was in the hall waiting for the children. "Alright children I've been informed what has transpired this night and your beds are all made up for you. Rose you and Ginny will be sharing now," said Sirius. The five trudged up the stairs and crawled into bed. As Ginny crawled into bed she stared at Rose who had since fallen asleep. As sleep claimed Ginny her last thoughts of Harry.

Harry was in Snapes' private potions lab where he was trying to learn Occlumency. "Come on Potter, Concentrate," snarled Snape. "I'm trying sir, it just doesn't come as easy to me as it did for Sirius!" "Then try harder." They continued until Harry was breathing hard from exhaustion. Only when Harry was on the verge of passing out did Snape let him leave. Before he left he turned to look at Snape. "Professor I'll help find that thing you need to find." Harry high tailed out of there not waiting for a response. Harry went to sleep waiting for the morning where vacation could start, and he would see Ron again.


	14. Chapter 14

The next morning Rose was sitting at the table eating breakfast with Sirius while they waited for Harry and Hermione to arrive. "Rose, why didn't you go to the hospital with the rest of Weasley family. I know you care about him," said Sirius. Rose set her spoon down and looked at him. "My glamour charm Sirius. It is the same reason you can't go see him. I can't risk everyone knowing who I am. Enough people already know including Harry and Ron." Sirius nodded as they continued to eat in silence until green flames from the kitchen fireplace sprang to life and Severus walked through.

"I wish you would notify me when you are coming over," mutter Sirius. Severus glared at him before taking a seat at the table. "Potter said he would help us and then there will only be two Horcruxes left," said Severus. "Yes, but you realize we will have to tell Harry the full truth then," said Rose. "What are the last two?" asked Sirius. "Well Black they are Voldermorts' snake and Potter himself." Sirius dropped his fork with eggs on into and stood up knocking his chair over in the process. "You mean to tell me everything we have worked for is so in the end he will die! I won't have it! I lost James I will not lose his son!" Rose stood up looking eye level with him. "Sirius! I promise you won't, but you need to calm down. It won't do you any good to be this way when we explain it to Harry," said Rose.

Sirius stormed out of the kitchen and Rose sat back down in the chair. "My god Severus how in the world did you deal with four of them in school?" Severus laughed and looked at Rose. "It wasn't easy believe me, but anyways Rose I will be coming to get you and Potter tonight at ten O'clock sharp. That way hardly anyone will be around to see us and make sure he brings his invisibility cloak just to be safe." With that Severus disappeared into the fireplace leaving Rose alone again. Deciding to look for Sirius she walked all over the house but was unable to find him. "Kreacher!" With a pop Kreacher stood before her. "You called Miss Rose," said Kreacher "Do you know where your master is?" "He stormed out disguised." "Find him Kreacher find him and bring him back," said Rose. "As you wish," he said and with a pop he was gone.

Rose waited until Remus came with Harry and Hermione from the station. When they got there Remus noticed that Rose was there. Sirius had told him that he had a niece, but Rose had no similarities to the family that he could see. In fact, if he didn't know better he would say he was staring at Lily Potter. "Rose, I presume," said Remus. "Yes, and you are Remus one of his best friends." Remus looked at her trying to figure her out when Harry and Hermione came in from outside. "Hey Rose, how is Arthur?" asked Harry. "The Weasley family is visiting him right now and should be home soon. Hermione, you will be sharing with Ginny as I will take the couch down here and Harry you will be sharing with Ron. "The two took their trunks upstairs leaving Remus and Rose alone. Just then Kreacher returned empty handed. "Miss Rose, I could not find him. He is hiding his magic line that we house elves use to track someone." Nodding she dismissed him. "Remus, do you know where Sirius would go when he was angry?" she asked.

"Usually when he was angry before fifth year he would run away to Potter Manor, why?" "Take me there Remus!" Remus looked at her but nodded. Holding out his hand she took it and they apparated away. When they appeared, it was in front of very old looking palace. "This is where James lived?" "Yes, but it hasn't been inhabited for years." Rose took off into the manor with Remus calling after her but didn't stop. Opening the door, she stopped realizing how run down the place was. "Rose, you can't just run in here. There are charms around the place. If it senses you aren't welcome you could be hexed, so please stay with me." Rose nodded as they worked their way through the manor. Remus explained that the boys lived in the west wing and really cared about each other. As they got farther into the west side she saw pictures of Sirius and James. Just as they passed another room they heard a noise. Remus whipped out his wand, but Rose touched his arm.

"Wait…" Rose entered the room carefully and saw Sirius sitting on a bed. "Sirius…" He turned and saw Rose. "They loved me like a son. Even though my family was dark." She sat down next to him pulling him into a hug. "Sirius I'm sorry, but if you would have let me explain, we could have avoided this." He touched her arm and she saw a photo of James and Lilly holding a little boy. "I was supposed to be there to care for him if anything was to happen to James or Lily, but I've failed," said Sirius. "Listen to me Sirius Orion Black. You have not failed. Because of you Harry has a hope and that's why I want to end this war earlier," said Rose. "But what you said earlier…" he began. "And that will still come to pass, but he won't die. That isn't his fate," said Rose.

Sirius looked at Rose and knew she was telling the truth. Remus cleared his throat making the two remember that Remus was there. "I'm sure there is something I'm missing, but we should probably get back before Harry and Hermione realize were gone. Nodding they stood up and Sirius placed the photo back on the night stand. "Wait Sirius, you should bring this and give it to Harry," she smiled. He grabbed the photo and the three apparated back to number twelve.

They arrived moments before the Weasley family walked in. "Mrs. Weasley how is Mr. Weasley doing?" asked Rose. "He's doing just fine dear they say he should be able to leave right before Christmas." "I'm glad Molly," said Remus. "Ah, Remus I take it Harry and Hermione are here." "Yes, but I have other obligations to attend to so, I must take my leave." With that Remus disapparated. The twins went upstairs as Sirius looked at Rose. "Rose, can you run upstairs and grab Harry for me?" he asked.

Nodding she ran up after the twins. As she reached the landing a hand pulled her into another room. Turning around she saw it was George and he was grinning and put his finger to his lips. "Hey careful or you are going to disturb Granger and my brother." Looking down the hall she saw Hermione and Fred were kissing. "Well we should. We don't want anyone else catching them yet." With that Rose stepped out and walked down the hall towards them. They heard her and jumped apart. Folding her arms, she smiled at them. "You know if you don't want to get caught you should use a room." Rose walked by them as they turned red.

Walking down the hall she knocked on Harrys' room before entering. "Harry, Sirius wants you to come downstairs. We have some things to discuss," said Rose. He nodded, and Harry followed her down to the kitchen where Sirius was waiting for him.


	15. Chapter 15

As they entered the kitchen Sirius was standing at the counter quietly arguing with Molly. As soon as Rose entered she cleared her throat and the two ceased their talk. "Ah Rose dear please make sure to take care of Harry," said Molly as she was leaving the kitchen. Sirius motioned for the two to sit down. As the two sat down Sirius put a silencing charm around the kitchen. "Now Snape is coming to get you in fifteen minutes due to the fact that he just came here and told me it would be better to do it before rounds start instead. I expect both of you to be respectful to him and please do this quickly. I don't want too many questions as to where the two of you are. Now I have some sandwiches for you so hurry up and eat."

Sirius got up and left as the two grabbed the sandwiches on the table. Eating the sandwich Rose smiled because she had missed Mrs. Weasleys' food. Harry started laughing and she turned to look at him. "What?" "Rose, you seem to be enjoying that a little too much." "Shut up Harry!" Just then the flames in the kitchen fire turned green and Snape walked into the kitchen. Dusting himself off he glared at the two sitting at the kitchen table. "If you two are finished we should get going." Nodding they got up and put their cloaks on. "Potter do you have your invisibility cloak?" Nodding Snape threw some floo powder in the fireplace and walked through shouting his office on the way. Rose and Harry followed him. Once everyone was dusted off Severus had them put the invisibility cloak and follow him.

Once they reached the Room of requirement all three of them were thinking of a place where things are hidden. Once Rose and Harry were inside they pulled the cloak off. "So, what exactly are we looking for?" asked Harry. Severus and Rose exchanged a glance and nodded. "It is kind of like a crown. It's really important. I know that isn't much to go from, but Harry please try and just follow your gut." Harry nodded, and they started walking around.

Deeper and deeper into the labyrinth they went, looking for objects she recognized from her one previous trip into the room. Her breath was loud in her ears, and then her very soul seemed to shiver: There it was, right ahead, the blistered old cupboard in which Harry had hidden his old Potions book in her future, and on top of it, the pockmarked stone warlock wearing a dusty old wig and what looked like an ancient, discolored tiara. She had already stretched out her hand, though she remained ten feet away, when a hand grabbed her wrist. Looking up she saw Severus glaring at her.

"Honestly girl do you never learn. For a know-it-all, you certainly can be stupid." "I've done this before Severus there was nothing protecting it," said Rose defiantly. "Yes, when he had control of the school two years from now, but did you try to touch in those two years." Rose stopped and shook her head. Snape had won, and she knew it. He set to work checking every spell he could think of when it was done he gave an all clear. "So, he felt confident that no one would find it. Still after last time I don't care to have a repeat." They smiled and grabbed it. "The time is approaching soon. I worry one mistake will turn the odds against us," she said. Nodding Severus lead them back to his quarters and Rose and put the diadem with the rest of the Horcruxes.

"Sir what are all those?" asked Harry. "In due time you will understand, but at least for now please go and enjoy yourself a little bit longer."

The two went through the fireplace and walked into the kitchen. Dusting themselves off they went and joined their friends. Rose noticed Ginny kept looking at her funny. She knew a question session would happen soon. Trying to put it into delay she went and sat next to George.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: The scene in the ministry is pulled directly from the movie and I own none of it. That belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros**

The weeks passed for Rose and eventually it was time for Her N.E.W.T.S. and Harry had his O.W.L.S. She saw all the things come to pass in her timeline happen here, from Trelawney getting fired to Dumbledore leaving and the toad becoming Headmistress. Eventually the twins got fed up with the toad and left, but not before Fred kissed Hermione making her blush. Rose saw Harry fall and knew what was happening. Placing a disillusionment charm on herself she followed the three to the toads' office. As they entered and tried to contact Sirius, Umbridge came in and pulled Harry out of the fireplace. Rose wanted to help yet she stayed still. Now wasn't the time. It wasn't until Umbridge started to use the Cruciatus Curse as a threat did she reveal herself.

"Well Miss Black it seems you are in line with Potter and his friends," said Umbridge. "Maybe, but I would rather be on their side than yours you ugly toad." Umbridge turned her wand and pointed it at Rose. Quick on her feet she pointed and stunned all the people in the room. Grabbing the trio, they ran until they reached the bridge and met up with Luna, Neville, and Ginny. They turned to look at Rose. "Thanks Rose, but we have to go and save Sirius," said Harry. "Harry can I speak with you for a moment?" He nodded, and they walked off on their own.

"What is it?" "As you know who I am by now I need to tell you something very important. What you saw isn't Sirius, but Voldemort messing with your mind. Now there is only two Horcruxes left the Snake Nagini and You." Rose waited for him to process this and he looked horrified. "Me, but how can that be possible?" he asked. "Simple the night that your parents gave their life for you, Lily protected you by standing in his way. When he killed her and then tried to kill you he couldn't. The reason for that is your mom protected you and when he tried to kill you it rebounded and destroyed him, but a little piece of Voldemort still existed and latched onto the only living thing there which was you." "So, I'm going to die?" asked Harry. "No, you won't but when he tries to kill you don't fight it otherwise you will. I promise I will protect you at all costs. You are my brother after all," she smiled.

The two of them hugged and walked back over to the group. Ginny was glaring at Rose and she had to hold in her laughter. "Before we leave I need to send a patronus message to Severus. "Expecto Patronum," said Rose. An Otter shot forth and she quickly spoke to it before sending it off to Snape. Quickly she cast another one and sent it off to find Fred and George. After she was finished she looked up to see four pairs of eyes looking shocked and Ron and Harry were trying to smother their laughter. "That is my Patronus too," said Hermione. "More than one person can have the same Patronus, but we should get going. Hermione you and I are going to Apparate everyone." Hermione looked alarmed but nodded.

Everyone I want you to split into two groups. Harry and Ron hold onto Hermione. Everyone else grab ahold of me." Everyone went to their designated travel person. "Now Hermione I want you to visualize you are at the Ministry of Magic. There is a fountain with a Witch and Wizard along with a Centaur, Goblin, and House elf. Imagine yourself standing right in front of it and go for it I will be right behind you." Nodding Hermione disappeared and a moment later Rose disparated with her three companions only to reappear next to Hermione and a sick looking Harry. Quickly she pulled out a potion and handed it to him and then looked at her companions and did the same. "Is everyone alright?" she asked. With some weak groans they all headed into the department of mysteries. Once they got down the elevator it was dark and had to be careful, so they didn't run into each other. Harry took the front as he headed towards the door he had been seeing in his dreams.

"This is it. This is where it all ends," said Harry. Everyone but Rose gave him a confused look and nodded. They made it to the end of the hall and he opened the door. Once inside they looked around and realized they were in a room full of crystal balls. Holding their wands out they looked around carefully and had a feeling they were being watched. Harry ran for the number he saw knowing that was what Voldemort wanted and decided to play along. Rose was grateful he figured that much out himself. Once he reached ninety-five he looked around and then back at the group. "He should be here." A little way back Neville was looking up at a crystal ball. "Harry… it's got your name on it…" Neville began.

Harry walked back over to Neville and looked up as well reaching out he hesitated and looked back with an encouraging nod from Rose her grabbed it and the crystal started to speak. "The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord approaches and the dark lord will mark him as his equal, but he shall have power the dark lord knows not." The others looked at each other a little scared. "For neither can live while the other survives…" "Harry!" shouted Hermione. Looking up he saw someone coming towards them. Stepping in front of his friends he held his wand out "Where's Sirius?"

"You know you should really learn to tell the difference between dreams…" He pulled out his wand and waved it in front of his face removing his mask. "… and reality," said Lucius. Harry gripped his wand tighter. "You saw only what the dark lord wanted you to see. Now hand me the prophecy." "If you do anything to us I'll break it." They heard a crazy laugh coming from behind Malfoy and saw a woman come into view. "He knows how to play. Itty…bitty…baby…Potter…" Neville had recognition in his eyes. "Bellatrix Lestrange." "Neville Longbottom is it? How are mom and dad?" she asked sarcastically. "Better now that they are about to be avenged," he said angrily and moved to attack, but Harry held him back. She raised her wand as Lucius held her back as well.

"Now let's everybody just calm down. Shall we?" The two lowered their wands. "All we want is the prophecy" "Why did Voldemort need me to come and get this?" "You dare speak his name? YOUFILTHY HALF-BLOOD!" shouted Bellatrix. "It's alright he's just a curious lad, aren't you? Prophecies can only be retrieved by about whom they are made." The group started looking around and noticed more death eaters had surrounded them. "This is lucky for you, really." The death eaters, Bellatrix, and Lucius started closing in on them. They raised their wands and were back to back with each other. "Haven't you always wondered what the connection between you and the dark lord was? Why he was unable to kill you when you were just an infant. Don't you want to know the secret of your scar? All the answers are there in your hand. All you have to do is give it to me and I can show you everything," said Lucius.

"I've waited fourteen years." "I know…" "I guess I can wait a little longer… NOW!" Everyone yelled Stupefy and they started to run. Lucius appeared before them a little way down and they changed directions. Somewhere down the line they got separated and had to continue their own. Eventually they all gathered in the center and scared each other before realizing it was just them. Some of the death eaters were heading towards them when Ginny pointed her want at them. "Reducto!" This pushed them back and knocked some of the shelves over. Realizing the danger, they were in Rose shouted to get back to the door. The group ran as fast as they could and ran through falling and only stopping inches from the ground before being dropped.

Getting up Harry saw an archway on the dias. He heard voices and stood up walking towards it. "The voices can you tell what they are saying?" "There aren't any voices please Harry let's get out of here," begged Hermione. Just then Harry heard something and turned around pointing his wand. "Get behind me." They scrambled behind him and pointed their wands too as the death eaters' camp swooping into the room. Black smoke surrounded them, and Harry held onto the Prophecy as he was forced to the ground. Looking up when the smoke was gone he saw his friends were being held captive and Lucius was walking towards him again and laughing. "Did you actually believe… or were you actually naive enough to think that children stood a chance against us." He held his hand out. "I'll make this simple for you Potter… Give me the prophecy now or watch your friends die." Harry looked around at all his friends and looked back.

"Don't give it to him Harry!" shouted Rose. "Shut up stupid girl." Harry handed it to Malfoy wanting to protect his friends and then there was a bright light. AS Lucius turned around he saw Sirius. "Get away from my godson." He punched him and pulled Harry to safety as more bright lights appeared and the order started to fight the death eaters. Once Rose was free she gathered up Luna. Neville, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione as Fred and George arrived. "Fred, George get them out of here please," said Rose. "But what about you?" asked George. "I have something to take care of, but I promise I will see you soon." With that she left as Fred and George got the others out of there.

Rose ran forward knowing she would have no choice soon it was either him or her and she chose her life first. At the rate this was going it would end the same. She really hoped her plan was going to work and not as stupid as she knew it sounded. As Sirius disarmed Lucius and forced him back as she heard the words that would end Sirius' life she jumped in front of him taking the spell. "She slumped forward as Sirius caught her. Remus grabbed ahold of Harry as he tried to run after Bellatrix, but broke free. Chasing after her the woman was laughing with glee.

Meanwhile Sirius was holding onto Rose as Severus appeared with the sword of Gryffindor. Looking around he saw this and dropped the sword where it was only for Tonks to pick it up. "Black what happened?" "Bellatrix and she took the spell for me." Snape started to laugh as he felt her pulse on her neck. "You stupid smart girl" Groaning she turned over and smiled. "Sorry if I worried you, but I had my own inventions. Wasn't sure if it would work though." She showed them she had some elvish chain mail on her chest. Nearly impenetrable. Snape wrapped his arms around her and hugged her. She could feel him shaking. "Don't ever scare us like that again." "I won't I promise Severus, but did you do as I had asked." Nodding he showed the Horcruxes were all melded together. It wasn't easy, but I did it so when Potter says open it will and we can destroy them."

Quickly the group ran to where Harry had run and saw him arguing with Harry. "If I anger you so much just kill me! Get it over with! I'm tired of fighting and I miss my parents that I never knew!" Voldemort smiled and pointed his wand as Harry closed his eyes. "Avada Kedavra!" Harry fell to the ground as screams were heard. Turning Rose saw Fred and George holding Hermione and Ginny back.


	17. Chapter 17

As Harry opened his eyes he looked around to see white all around him. Walking forward or maybe it was backwards he seemed to be getting nowhere. As he walked farther there seemed to be a body forming some distance away. The closer he got he saw there was another person there too. When he was finally close enough to see who they were he broke into a run. When he reached, them he hugged them and fell to the ground as the woman kissed his head. "We are so proud of you Harry. My dear sweet child." Looking up tears swam in his eyes and saw brilliant green eyes looking back at him. "Mom, dad." "We are so proud of you son. You have done beautifully"

"Dad, I'm so sorry your sacrifice was for nothing." Lily touched her sons face and looked at him. "Our sacrifice wasn't for nothing. You were given a chance at life. I know it may not have been easy, but now you have a choice. You can return to your friends or move on with us," said Lily. Harry looked at his dad and he smiled and nodded. "I want to go with you I missed you so much, but my friends need me, and I have a girl I haven't told I like either." The two of them hugged their son and Harry cried. He was going to miss them so much, but knew he had to go back. Before he left he took a good look at them and smiled. "Before I go was Rose...Err… Hermione there?" Shaking her head Lily smiled "No she isn't here. Harry, we will see you again one day, but enjoy your life as it is. Before you know it, we will all be together," said James. He gave them one more hug and a kiss before mist started to shroud his parents.

Once he woke up he saw Hermione and Ginny holding onto Fred and George as Harry was laying just inches from them. "Harry Potter is dead now do you see what I am capable of. Surrender now and I will spare you." Rose ran up with Sirius and Snape. "No, you will never win. Harry saved us he saved all of us. You can't touch us anymore." Voldemort stopped smiling and glared at Rose. Bellatrix stumbled back surprised to see the girl she had killed standing alive and well. "How are you alive I killed you!" Rose smile and laughed. "Like I would ever tell you." Bellatrix lunged at her in frustration and Rose pointed her wand at her. "Try it Bellatrix. I have more than on grudge against you. Come at me I've been dying to have a go at you."

She hesitated for a moment and started again. Rose started battling Bellatrix and Lucius came running up to see a full battle going on between other death eaters and the order. "Rose decided to end this quickly and disarmed Bellatrix. "You have caused so much pain and now I will end you. Reducto!" A green light shot out of her wand and she turned to Severus as Bellatrix was reduced to nothing. "Now Severus! Harry, I know your alive say open in parselmouth." Harry sat up and did as she said and said open. All at once the Horcruxes opened to reveal a piece of Voldemort. Rose turned to see Severus frozen holding the sword of Gryffindor. "Severus now!"

Running over she realized it showed Lily and James kissing. Taking the sword, she hit every single Horcrux and Severus fell to the ground crying. Making sure he was alright she ran at Nagini who was chasing Luna and Ron. "Hey Snake, why don't you pick on someone your own size!" Nagini turned and looked at Rose as she cut its head off. Harry was grateful he was still down as he felt the connection between him Voldemort finally end. Getting up he saw Voldemort was in the same condition as he was. Grabbing his wand, her pointed it at Voldemort. "Avada Kedavra!" Expelliarmus!" Harry pushed the Voldemorts' curse back at him and Voldemort fell to the ground dead. Harry fell to the ground as death eaters disappeared in panic. Just then Dumbledore appeared with the Minister of Magic who stopped startled to see Voldemorts body on the ground. "He's back…" "Excuse me Minister, but the correct term would be he was back. Harry defeated him just as he was always destined to," said Rose.

As Harry turned to look at Rose he noticed she was becoming transparent. "Ron! Look at Rose!" The two ran over to her a Snape and Sirius rushed over as well. "Rose, what's going on?" asked Ron. She smiled as Severus put a hand on each of the boys' shoulders. "Potter, Weasley she is going to where she belongs." "But I don't get it Professor. Why is she disappearing?" asked Ron. "Ronald, my timeline no longer exists so I am disappearing and will reappear where my timeline meats up. I will see you in the future." Harry and Ron hugged her and within a blink of an eye she was gone.

Everyone returned to Hogwarts and Harry and Ron went to go find McGonagall. Once they found her they asked her to come down to the potions classroom where everyone was waiting for them. Once there they took a seat at one of the desks and Severus cleared his throat. "Now what has transpired tonight will be public knowledge by tomorrow. I want everyone to be aware of Rose. As far as I'm concerned Rose never existed. She decided to return to America and we haven't heard from her yet. Since she no longer exists in our time I'll tell you who she really is," said Snape. "Hermione, can you come up her for a moment?" asked Sirius. Getting up she walked up to stand in front of Sirius and Professor Snape. "Hermione, we are going to ask you something and we want your honest." Nodding the two shared a look. "Miss Granger about Rose. Were there ever any moments where she knew what you were going to say or do before you did it?"

Hermione stopped and thought before realization dawned on me. "What she said before she disappeared about her timeline. She was me wasn't she." They nodded, and Hermione heard some gasps. "So now as you can see as to why we must keep Roses' identity a secret." Everyone nodded and decided that her mother fell ill and so she had to return home. As the group headed back up to Gryffindor tower they couldn't wait until Hermione and Roses' memories came together. Rose had never told any of them about her life but now it made sense.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Rose will be Hermione now since we are back in present time.**

Hermione woke up and looked around. She saw herself in what looked like her room at home. Looking at her arm she smiled. The scar was gone and in its place was a phoenix tattoo. One that only high-ranking order members get. Getting up she got dressed and ran down the stairs to see her parents at the table. "Mom! Dad!" "Good morning Hermione." "Morning I'm going to go visit Diagon alley this morning. Nodding they continued to eat as she quickly ate and apparated to the back alley of the Leaky cauldron. Pulling out her wand she tapped the bricks and walked down the road towards Weasley Wizard Wheezes. Reaching the door, she opened the doors and saw Fred there. "Hello Hermione." She smiled and launched herself at Fred.

"Fred! I'm so happy you're here." He smiled as he hugged Hermione. "Hermione what are you..." He saw the phoenix tattoo on her arm and grinned "Hermione you remember everything!" She nodded, and he lifted her in the air and spun her around. "Oh, Fred I'm so glad I succeeded. I was so worried that I failed." He lifted her chin and kissed her on the lips. "Hermione Jane Granger I promise you I will never leave you so please don't cry," he said. Hermione wiped the tears that were threatening to fall. "I can't help it the last time I was in my timeline you were dead," she cried. He held her close and pulled something out of his pocket. "Hermione I've been wanting to ask you this for a long time but wanted to wait until you remembered everything. Will you marry me?"

Hermione smiled and nodded. "YES!" He slipped the simple diamond ring on her finger and they shared a kiss as George walked in and smiled. "I see our Rose has returned to us," He smiled. "Hi George and yes all the memories have come together." "Well welcome to the family Hermione." He walked up and hugged her, and they decided to go to the leaky cauldron in celebration. Once they finished there Hermione decided to go visit Hogwarts. When she arrived at the gates she sent a Patronus and waited. About 15 minutes later Severus was coming down the hill and let her in. He glared at her making it look as if it was a nuisance for him to let her in. "Oh, Severus come on don't be so grumpy," She smiled. He looked at her and smirked. "Hermione, I'm glad you remember. Now that you do would you like to be my apprentice. I wanted to ask you before you left, but you disappeared so quick I had to cast the only spell I could which was the Order tattoo." "Of course, I would be happy too," she said.

The two walked into the castle to chat about her new job and catch up. Hermione was happy her mission was a success. Everyone survived. The only casualty was Cedric Diggory and there was nothing she could do about that. As it turns out everyone's life was moving on and it was due to her choices. She knew she could live with that. She was happy she didn't cause the opposite to happen and was ready for any new adventures as they would be less dangerous ones than in the past.


End file.
